Misty Beck (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Quentin Beck ("father"/creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = AndroidCategory:Robots | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Las Vegas, Nevada | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 9 | Death = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 25 | Quotation = Mysterio wanted a daughter so badly, he built himself one. | Speaker = Scarlet Spider | QuoteSource = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 25 | HistoryText = Misty Beck was a gynoid created by Mysterio, programed to believe she was his daughter. Her backstory consisted that she had studied magic since she was a child to become a magician, much to her father's chagrin, and took the stage name of Mysteria. Using the anniversary of David Copperfield vanishing the Statue of Liberty as an excuse, she approached Las Vegas casino owner Cassandra Mercury with the proposal to disappear her casino, Mercury Rising. In reality, Misty wanted to gain access to an abandoned catacomb that lied beneath the casino which had been used as a site of worship of Cyttorak. Misty intended to perform a ritual to directly tap into Cyttorak's powers using the Crimson Brand of Cyttorak. She convinced her retired father to watch the spectacle, since she needed to sacrifice the person she loved the most for the ritual to succeed. After teleporting Mercury Rising to another dimension during the public performance, Misty put its audience to sleep and ventured into the underground temple with her father. She eventually told him the requirements of the ritual and prepared to murder him with a dagger. Misty became distracted by the arrival of the Scarlet Spider and Dusk, giving Quentin the chance to grab the dagger and stab Misty instead. This accidentally triggered the ritual, giving Quentin the powers Misty sought. He went on a rampage and tried to kill the Scarlet Spider, but he was defeated after the hero severed his hand. Misty was left for dead, but she awakened shorty after the casino was returned to its location, with her eyes glowing red. Escaping the temple, Misty tracked down the Scarlet Spider. She confronted him and told him her plans of revenge, only for him to punch her through her stomach, destroying her and exposing her true nature as a robot. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Magic: Mysteria is a powerful sorceress capable of teleporting massive structures to another dimensions with ease, casting illusions, and teleporting herself with other people. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Misty prefers to go only by her first name, "like Beyoncé." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Mysterio Experiment